


Belonging

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [59]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Belonging

Throughout his life, Illya Kuryakin had never quite felt as though he’d fitted in fully with whatever social group he’d found himself in. It wasn’t that he actively distanced himself from people, just that it was safer to keep himself remote. All that changed when it came to his involvement with U.N.C.L.E.

Despite his taciturn demeanour, he soon found himself enjoying the company and friendship of several different people.

Entering the commissary, he smiled broadly as Napoleon, Mark, and April waved him over. It had taken many years, but he had finally felt as though he was somewhere he belonged.


End file.
